


The Silent Man

by HotSauce418



Series: The Silent Man [1]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Valhallahad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/pseuds/HotSauce418
Summary: The Men rescue a strange, silent man who follows them.





	The Silent Man

Check out this amazing nsfw art!!!

[Carrioncrowned on Tumblr](http://hotsauce418.tumblr.com/post/154096315452/valhallahad-for-hotsauce418-whos-a-menace-and-an)

  


Introducing #Valhallahad TristahadxValhalla

  
  


The knights had saved many people. They took them to safe places, protected them against threat. However, no one had seen a prisoner as secured as the one eyed man. He didn’t speak, his face scarred and mauled. Arthur himself had flung the cage door open and removed his collar. Galahad envied Arthur, their leader was fearless.

Arthur had extended his hand to the rescued man, and his one eye had watched the hand for a long moment. The other knights had began to grip their weapons, tensing against the scarred man.

Arthur said only, “You don’t have to fear me. I will see no man in a cage.”

The one eyed man took Arthur’s hand and let himself be helped up.

The man didn’t leave after that. The other knights were uneasy, they didn’t trust this silent man. He had one staring eye, the color of amber. The other was a scarred mess, the eye gone. Lancelot had tried to find out information from the other villagers, but they didn’t know much. They called the man, his very description, One Eye. He was thought to be a demon, a mad dog they watched fight for sport. No man had ever held him for more than five years. He was a killer, he would bite the hand that fed him his scraps. The villagers told Lancelot they should kill him.

Arthur would hear none of it. The man followed them quietly and kept to himself. Arthur would invite him to eat but he never joined the others. When the knights had finished their work and were ready to move on, One Eye followed them. They all protested it, and if One Eye understood he didn’t care, didn’t react. Arthur again would hear none of it. The silent man stayed with them after that.

***

One Eye stayed away from the others. He seemed to listen to Arthur, but generally ignored the other knights. That was, until he took notice of Galahad. After a day of practice the men stood around, catching their breath, and noticed their silent spectator.

A soft smile fixed to his lips, the only expression Galahad had ever seen from him. It stayed fixed to Galahad, his every move. It was unnerving at first. The others noticed right away of course, always teasing the younger knight.

Dagonet had patted Galahad’s shoulder with a laugh, “Looks as though he decided he likes someone better than Arthur.”

Galahad brushed the hand from his shoulder and rolled his eyes. The group continued teasing as he walked away. One Eye watched him with a fixed stare.

***

One day, Galahad brought his horse back to the stables. He tied the steed up, patting his neck to settle him. Unhooking the saddle, he turned to put it away. Galahad started, there was One Eye. The man was standing so close, yet Galahad hadn’t even heard his approach.

One Eye had a strange soft smile for Galahad, and held out his hands for his saddle.

“No, thank you. I can manage.” It was unnerving as he had never quite interacted with the man before. He turned away and went to hang the saddle when something soft tickled the outside of his leg. He looked down to see a large tanned hand gently trailing his fingers up Galahad’s thigh. He sucked in a breath before he could react, and the hand moved higher, starting to raise the tunic he wore. Galahad dropped the saddle and swung around, batting the hands away from him.

“Stop that!” He spat at One Eye, his body reacting with a warm stir of interest at the touches.

The gentle smile stayed on his lips as he looked at Galahad, eyes trailing down his body until he fixed on the tented skirt. Galahad felt his face go hot, he was mortified.

“Seems you have an admirer.”

Galahad heard Gawain laughing as he and Tristan approached. Tristan's face was bored, eyes hard as he looked from One Eye to Galahad.

Gawain laughed harder, but it was the look he got from Tristan that had Galahad’s blood run cold. He knew the man didn’t care for him, but he looked angry. In truth, he even looked a little sick. Something about that felt crushing, a physical pain. Why did he care what Tristan thought? It didn’t help that One Eye had picked up and replaced his saddle, and was settling closer to him was those soft eyes. Galahad huffed in indignation and pushed back the other men, purposefully knocking his shoulder into Tristan’s arm as he passed.

***

After that night in the barn, Galahad became aware of how often he found One Eye watching him. The silent man was always in his vicinity. ‘How long had that been going on?’ He questioned. Galahad was purposefully ignoring another blaring question. Why his body had been so quick to react to the attentions of the man? He was attracted to women; He was not one those men that took their pleasure in the company of roman soldiers. He spent his nights in between the thighs of grateful maidens, that clung to him with their softness. Galahad wasn’t ready to think about any of that, instead he watched One Eye, just as One Eye watched him back.

After dinner, Galahad needed to be alone. It was too much, that amber eye trained on him. He felt naked, and the effect that had on him was more than Galahad was prepared to understand. One Eye followed him into the dark. He knew the silent man would follow and yet he allowed it to happen. Galahad accepted that truth with a hard swallow. The approach was felt more than heard. It was warm breath at the nape of his neck. Those soft fingertips roamed his thighs again, feather light and maddening. Another hand snaked under Galahad’s skirt and took his aching length in a calloused hand. It was shameful how hard he was, before the hand had started its gentle rhythm, slicked by his own precome.

The shame of it, the silence of this stranger behind him, it was too much. Galahad spilled thick and hot over the hand that stroked him, soft lips smiled a kiss into his neck. His knees nearly buckled, but an arm grabbed his middle and held him up. That sticky hand, the one Galahad spilled across, was gone. Slick obscene sounds behind him and he knew, One Eye was fucking into his own fist using Galahad’s spilled seed. He pushed back against him and waited as One Eye came dripping warm down the backs of Galahad’s thighs.

He leaned boneless against the warm firm body behind him, feeling One Eye’s lips press against his neck. It was a short reprieve before his mind lingered on those things he refused to think about. How good the solid, larger body had felt, those large warm hands against his thighs. Galahad wasn’t ready for that, and he stumbled back.

When Galahad faced him, there was sadness in that one amber orb. “I’m sorry I can’t-“, but what was there really left to say? He felt cowardly, and he was sorry. It didn’t stop him from walking away.

***

Galahad preoccupied himself all day the next day. He ran for miles, he practiced his fighting, and he nearly collapsed from it. He dropped on his back to the grass, panting and watching the clouds swirl above him in dizzy eyes.

Suddenly there was Tristan. Galahad tried to focus on his face, but he wasn’t able. He closed his eyes tight.

“Can you stand?”

“Not just yet. I’ll be fine, thanks for your concern.” Galahad’s eyes flew open when he heard the thump in the grass beside him. There sat Tristan, stretching his legs out in front of himself with a sigh.

“What troubles you, boy?”

Galahad could see fine now, but sat up a little to quickly and wavered again. “I told you I was fine.”

“Perhaps it’s the company you keep?” It wasn’t a question. The words came out like a hiss.

Galahad could feel his heart racing, “What is it you are implying, Tristan?”

“One Eye seems to be quite fond of you, that isn’t much of a secret to anyone. I know it isn’t really a surprise to _you_ , either.” Galahad narrowed his eyes at Tristan, but he continued anyway. “I _saw_ you in the woods.”

Galahad was quick to his feet exhaustion leaving as the adrenaline kicked in. His face hot. “What business is it of yours?” No reason to deny it, it was too late. It was seen. All those things he chose not to think about where right there before him now.

Galahad scrubbed his face with his hands, but suddenly they were pulled apart. There was Tristan pushing his lips to his, trying to slip his tongue inside the seam of the younger knight’s frown. His muscular arms wrapped around him and Galahad pushed him away.

“You can’t stand _me_ , Tristan! I can’t help but think your sudden change of heart was colored by whatever you saw in the woods.” Galahad could feel his face grow hot with indignation. His own brother knight didn’t respect him, wanted to try to use him. Galahad wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then sneered, “You think so little of me, think me so _desperate_ that I would bed you, too?”

Tristan’s face fell for a moment, before it reddened. Galahad regretted his words, but he was hurt by what Tristan seemed to think of him.

Tristan sneered back, nose wrinkling. “You certainly looked that way last night.” Tristan exhaled sharp after he said it and his face softened, “Galahad, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

But what was there left to say? It felt cowardly, and Galahad swallowed back a bitter taste. He was getting used to that taste now. It didn’t stop him from walking away.

***

Galahad tried to rest, but sleep never came. He left his bed and decided to check on his horse. He carried his lantern, hanging it high. Galahad cooed to the horse as it leaned in to be petted. The soft tickle up his leg drew his attention, fingertips dragging up his thigh, raising his skirt. He pushed the hand away and spun around.

“You can’t just touch someone at your whimsy!”

One Eye had that same strange smile, amber eye piercing through him. The silent man took a step closer to press his lips to Galahad’s own. Galahad didn’t stop him. Those same gentle fingertips danced along the stubble of his cheek, gently trailing down his neck. One Eye pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Not- not here.” The knights were not always afforded luxury, but he had his own room here. He wanted nothing more than to be in that room with One Eye right now.

One Eye smiled to him, and Galahad took his hand to lead him away.

***

Galahad was never accused of being shy. Once he was in the safety of his room with One Eye, he was exactly that. Galahad chewed his lip, glancing from the bed to the man in the room with him. He hadn’t thought this through. There were a lot of things he had decided not to think about, and that wouldn’t be avoided forever. He took a step towards One Eye and parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out.

One Eye took a tanned hand and traced it down the knights cheek, trailing it through his dark beard. The scars on One Eye’s face didn’t hide his own strong features to the young knight, just as his garments couldn’t hide the his muscular frame. Galahad felt dizzy as One Eye fixed his gaze to his mouth.

“If you wanted to kiss me I –“

One Eye moved in, slipping his tongue in the open mouth. Galahad smiled into the kiss, touching his own tongue back. As One Eye wrapped his arms around him, Galahad couldn’t resist linking his own around his neck. He pushed his hips to the taller man, rubbing his thickening cock against him. One Eye was already hard, and ran his hands lower to cup the bare ass below the tunic.

Galahad groaned and trembled against him as One Eye began to roll his hips. The friction was maddening, he needed more. He released One Eye’s neck and struggled to reach between them to relieve the pressure of his aching cock. He felt so close already and he began to moan louder.

One Eye pushed his hands away with a smile, and Galahad had to bite back the whine that filled his throat. When the silent man motioned to the bed, he nearly ran to it. Galahad was overwhelmed with how much he need to be touched. He sat and looked up to One Eye with a shaky breath.

“I don’t know what to do.” Galahad turned a bit pink. “I mean I haven’t been with-“ He looked away, sufficiently embarrassed by his panicked omission.

One Eye smiled wider and slowly slid to his knees before Galahad. As those feather light fingers touched his thighs, trailing up the soft hair to push the skirt up, Galahad trembled more. When One Eye took him in his mouth he cried out, despite himself. The mouth was warm, tongue flicking while the man’s cheeks hollowed around Galahad’s aching length.

He was mortified with how quickly he came. He pulled One Eye’s hair loose from its bun, tugging as he filled his mouth his warm release. One Eye swallowed it all, even lapping at the slit once he pulled free as if he were afraid he may miss some of Galahad’s taste.

Galahad was a writhing mess as One Eye continued with his soft suckles. He licked his lips once he finally righted himself, pulling Galahad to him with a hand around the back of his neck. They shared the taste of his seed in a kiss.

One Eye ran his hands up and down the knights thighs, smiling warmly. His hands moved to cradle his face, and trail soft kisses down his neck. It made Galahad feel like something precious. One Eye finally stood to his feet, hair falling around his shoulders softly and held a hand out to Galahad. The knight stood, holding tight to his hand. He felt boneless, and gave a lazy smile to One Eye.

Galahad let One Eye move him to face the wall by his bed. The knight let One Eye pull his hips out, presenting his ass and causing Galahad to put both hands on the wall to support himself. He was only half aware, still riding out the endorphins from his orgasm, of One Eye dropping to the ground behind him. He jerked when he felt the man part the cheeks of his ass and give a broad wet lick from the back of his balls to his hole. One Eye took a tighter grip to his hips, tilting them until Galahad felt his back bow.

He should have felt shame for how exposed he was, what he was letting him do. He tensed as he fought the sensation, the swirling soft tongue dancing around tight muscle. One Eye was relentless, and Galahad felt himself go limp. He felt his hole relax, enough that the soft tongue prodded and was able to slip the pointed tip inside. Galahad couldn’t stop the sounds he made as he felt himself harden again, as if he hadn’t just came. He thumped his head against the wall, panting at the soft lapping and gently prodding of the tongue. Soon One Eye was fucking him with his tongue, while Galahad moaned. Sweat rolled down the knight’s back and dripped from his temples. Galahad was trembling, knees shaking as he began to tilt his hips even more and pushing back to take the tongue deeper. The knight was lost to it. He was overcome with want, afraid he may come again just from One Eye’s tongue.

The door swung open with a crash and there stood Tristan. Galahad was lost to the pleasure, thinking of the lewd scene before Tristan. Galahad with his legs spread and his back bowed, gripping the wall before him while One Eye buried his face in the knights ass.

“Tristan-“ Galahad attempted to say, choking on the word. One Eye didn’t stop, pushing his tongue in and out of the slick tight muscle. He heard the door close, but Galahad’s eyes rolled back feeling a drop of precome leak from his cock. He imagined what must be going through the other knights mind, before he found himself whimpering out, “Please, I need you Tristan.”

When he opened his eyes the other knight was there beside him. Soft brown eyes and the fringe of brown hair close to his own, warm breath against his face. Tristan pressed a kiss to Galahad’s forehead and praised him softly, “You are so beautiful like this.” Tristan kissed his cheek this time and Galahad closed his eyes again with a sigh. He hips bucked again.

When he opened his eyes Tristan wasn’t there, instead One Eye moved to him. He petted the sweaty curls from Galahad’s brow, and brushed his thumb along the plush bottom lip before slipping it inside. While Galahad began to suckle, One Eye began to push his breeches down, exposing his pink thick cock. He pulled his thumb from Galahad’s mouth and pressed the head of his cock to the knights lips. Galahad opened and moaned around the glans as he took it in. While he began to suck, he felt a slick finger works its way inside, pull out and get replaced with slow ease, two fingers. They fucked him slowly, taking time to spread the fingers gently. The muscle began to loosen further under the fingers, and he heard Tristan behind him, “You are doing so well, Galahad.” And press a kiss to the cheek of his ass.

Galahad couldn’t stop the moans around the thick cock that began to thrust inside his mouth. He jumped as he felt the fingers slip from him. The young knight felt so empty. So he opened his throat to let One Eye sink deeper inside, letting him thrust with abandon.

The empty feeling stopped when the blunt head of a cock pressed to his slick hole. He released One Eye with a pop, looking over his shoulder to see Tristan grab his hip with one hand and guide his cock in with the other. His hole resisted the new stretch, and Galahad in his need pushed back to take Tristan in. The burn was overwhelming and he stilled with a whimper, trying to adjust to the size of him.

“Oh, pup. You are still so _tight_.” He leaned across Galahad, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. The knight whimpered again as Tristan moved within him. “I’m going to have to fuck you open. Can you try to relax for me?”

Galahad moaned at the filthy words, and felt a hand tug his cock. His eyes met the gentle amber of One Eye. He gave loose downward strokes that cause Galahad to drop his head. It distracted him enough that when Tristan pulled out and began to push back in, catching the rim and loosening him. It burned, but the pleasure and pain with the hand stroking him and the large cock stretching him, had Galahad relax into it.

One Eye tugged the knights curls, pressing his cock to his lips again. Galahad took it and began to suck eagerly. Tristan pulled out slowly, and he heard the knight spit into his hole before pushing his cock back in. The burn faded into something else, when Tristan pushed in hard. The head of him pushed at an angle and Galahad saw stars. His legs nearly buckled as he cried out again and again around the cock thrusting into his open mouth.

One Eye pulled his cock free of Galahads mouth. The young knight watched over his shoulder as he walked behind Tristan. There was a soft thump that Galahad recognized, One Eye had dropped to his knees behind Tristan this time.

Galahad braced himself harder against the wall. Tristan pounded into him with fervor, pulling out occasionally to spit into his hole and provide for lubrication. Suddenly Tristan’s hips stuttered, and he could hear the sharp inhale and soft moan. Soft sloppy sounds came from behind Tristan as One Eye slicked the other knight with his own tongue again. The thick cock stilled inside Galahad, after a few seconds he looked over his shoulder to see that One Eye now stood. He gave that strange smile over Tristan’s shoulder and in his periphery he saw his hands grip into Tristan’s own hips.

Tristan bent over Galahad and drove deeper into him, stilling again. Tristan groaned, and was pushed into Galahad harder, a soft slap of skin sounding at more of a distance. Galahad looked over his shoulder once more, needy and sweating. One Eye was fucking Tristan, while he was inside Galahad. One Eye pushed into Tristan a few slow thrusts, before he also stopped moving. Tristan bent further over Galahads back, kissing the youngs knights shoulder and panting hot breath behind him. Tristan began to thrust into Galahad, yet One Eye still didn’t move.

Every time Tristan pushed into the tight heat of Galahad, he pulled back and fucked himself on One Eye’s cock. Both knights were beginning to fall apart. Galahad couldn’t wait, he pushed himself back on Tristan’s cock, pushing Tristan to be fucked back onto One Eyes own cock.

Tristan whispered Galahad’s name over and over as both men fucked him. He came hot and throbbing into Galahad. He pulled out slowly and whined as One Eye also pulled from him gently. One Eye guided Tristan to the bed, and before Galahad could argue his abandonment One Eye was behind him. He took Galahad to the bed as well, laying him beside Tristan.

One Eye pushed Galahad’s legs to his chest as Tristan leaned over the young knight, smiling at him. “Sweet Galahad.” pushing his tongue into the young knights mouth and gripping his neglected erection in his hand. He whined into the kiss as One Eye thrust inside him. The sound was wet as skin slapped skin, lubricated with Tristan’s own release. One Eye gave hard short thrusts into Galahads prostate over and over again, while Tristan stroked Galahad’s aching length.

One Eye and Galahad came together. Galahad spilled over Tristan’s hand, moaning his name into the knights smiling mouth. One Eye inhaled sharp as Galahad’s tight heat gripped him as he came. He milked the release from One Eye with his throbbing tightness. Once he had softened, One Eye pulled from Galahad’s leaking hole.

One Eye lay beside both the men. Tristan faced Galahad with his arm around his middle. The younger knight panted and accepted the touch. One Eye lay toward Galahad as well, licking the sweat from his neck and peppering kisses to his jaw. They fell asleep that way.

***

The next morning Galahad awoke with his head on Tristan’s chest. Tristan yawned, smiling at the young knight and kissing his forehead softly. “Did you sleep well, boy?” His tone was flirtatious and Galahad wanted to roll his eyes. Instead he pressed his lips to Tristan’s for a deeper kiss.

Galahad pulled himself from the kiss and looked around. “Where is One Eye?”

Tristan shrugged softly and rolled on top of Galahad. He caged his arm on either side of his shoulders with a smile. “Let me taste you and I will help you look for him?” Tristan nuzzled under the knights jaw, pressing kisses as he moved down his chest.

***

When Galahad and Tristan finally emerged, sore and satisfied, they immediately asked the others about One Eye. He hadn’t been seen all morning. Lancelot saw him gather some things and take his leave. The silent man never returned. Galahad and Tristan slept together after that.

  



End file.
